Unused content in Strider 2
This article lists all known unused content found in the Arcade version of Strider 2. Unused graphics A small number of unused sprites have been ripped, primarily concerning Solo and Admiral Wilhelm. All sprites ripped by Xinos from The Spriters Resource. Unused sounds As heard in the Voice Collection file from the official soundtrack, there are a number of voiced samples that go unused in the released game. }, lit. Fool!). Possibly related to the unused pointing animation described above. |- |#32 | |rowspan="2"|Two high-pitched screams, coming right after Solo's lines from his first boss battle. Unknown who they were meant to. |- |#33 | |- |#34 | |rowspan="2"|Two lines by the same voice actor, found right in-between the lines from the first and second stage. #34 appears to be "Uh! Itazo!" ( , lit. Uh! I see him!), while #35 is unknown. Their use and speaker are unknown. |- |#35 | |- |#78 | |Solo's voice actor saying "Ketchaku o tsukete yaru!" ( , lit. Let's settle this!). As it comes right after Admiral Wilhelm's lines, Solo was probably intended to have an intro animation for his final stage's battle in the same way he has one for the two battles in the first stage. |} Unused stage El Dorado, the exclusive stage featured in the PlayStation port, was initially developed as one of the stages for the Arcade version, but was scrapped for unknown reasons and its first two areas repurposed as the background for the High Score screens. An unfinished version of the stage, however, can still be accessed from within the code, under the stage ID 03, setting it between the Antarctica Research Lab (ID 02) and the Flying Battleship Balrog (ID 04). The stage is mostly found in an unfinished state and none of the areas have exit points coded in, which means once the player loads one of the areas the only way out is to reset the game or get a game over. The initial two areas are the most complete, and even feature a number of fully functional enemies, albeit some elements (such as the falling rocks in the first area, and water collision in the second) are missing still, and the boundaries of the stage are not fixed properly, allowing one to see and walk into the void behind the stage's 3D model in certain points. The latter three areas are even more unfinished, with bosses either half-way completed (the first three Tails and Hien) or entirely missing (the Drill Cruiser), and no proper boss parameters or cutscenes being programmed in yet. Stage names are called properly in the Japanese version (except for the first and last areas, whose names are just blanks), while the English version uses garbled versions of the Balrog's area names. Perhaps what's most interesting is the existence of an entire area that was not included in the PlayStation port, making this the only stage with only 5 areas. This area, titled "El Dorado Ruins Outside Perimeter" ( ), is set between the 3rd and 4th areas and appears to be a broken rock bridge of sorts, but is unfortunately not interactable at all, as Hiryu spawns in a invisible room floating in front of the area's 3D model. Unused enemies The following enemies and bosses are exclusive of El Dorado, and thus don't show up in any other stage of the Arcade game. Enemies are fully functional, although they tend to despawn if moved off screen, while bosses are still unfinished: * Commando Troop: All three variants (normal, grenadier and flamethrower) appear on the first area in their usual locations. It is worth noting the basic Commando Troop does appear in the background of the final stage's 2nd section, encased in tubes alongside a number of other enemies, in spite of not being featured in any properly playable stage. * Flying Chameleon: The little creature appears in the first and second areas. * Poisonous Horned Frog: The frog appears on the first and second area. In the PlayStation port, it was removed from the latter. * Mutant Mushroom: Found in the first area, on the same spot as in the PlayStation port. * Boost Tail: The first boss of the third area. Coding is incomplete so it performs no attacks and the game treats it as a normal enemy instead of a boss. * Cannon Tail: Second boss of the third area. Similar to the Boost Tail, it actually performs its attack animations but no lasers or projectiles come out, and it is treated as a regular enemy instead of a boss. * Snake Tail: Third boss of the third area. Its coding is even more incomplete, it lacks hurtboxes so can't even be defeated, and its animation is incomplete, lacks a hitbox and loops constantly. References